


Conflict.

by Memories2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Conflict, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings, How Do I Tag, Internal Conflict, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tags May Change, Teacher Erwin Smith, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories2/pseuds/Memories2
Summary: “If you are able to carry this deed out, you and your friends will be rewarded handsomely.”“Fine then, but if ya don’t hold up to your part, ya’ll be next after this man,”
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

The travel up the stairs was quiet, almost eerie. Levi kept himself on guard, hand over his trusty blade on his right upper thigh, ready to use it if needed. He glanced behind himself to see Furlan and Isabel following along, Isabel uncharacteristically quiet. The short man then glanced forward again and shielded his eyes from the blinding surface light as he saw the silhouette of a short and chubby man standing by a luxurious carriage. As they got closer, the man gave a smirk and a small head jerk to the trio and the two men who escorted them. This was their second meeting, the first one consisting of only Levi where he was pretty much blackmailed into accepting the job already. This time was just to solidify it and let Furlan and Isabel know what was to happen.

“I have a high profile hit for you and your two buddies. If you are able to carry this deed out, you and your friends will be rewarded handsomely, including surface citizenship. I just need this man taken care of,” The musty surface dweller stated, sniffling.

Levi stared at the man standing in front of the stagecoach who had a grubby hand reached out towards him. He pondered upon the man’s request. It wouldn’t be the first time they accepted a hit, but not with a man on that caliber. He weighed the options, even if he was to decline, the trio would be in deep trouble with the Military Police. He knew this weasel would probably turn them in if they didn’t agree to what he wanted them to do. He knew this would be a dangerous request, but the fact that they were even given a generous reward of money and surface citizenship made it all the better.

“Fine then, but if ya don’t hold up to your part, ya’ll be next after this man,” the shorter man spat out. The surfacer chuckled darkly, watching the other intensely.

“There will be no need to worry about me not holding up. All I need is to see a headline announcing the death of Erwin Smith.”

\--

“What the hell was that, Levi?!” Furlan spat out as they went down the stairs once again to the place they reluctantly called home. The usually much more smoother toned man seemed to be bristling with rage, “You didn’t even ask for our opinion before accepting that?! You know how shady the Survey Corps are!”

“If I didn’t think we could do it, I wouldn’t ‘ave accepted, would I?” Levi scoffed. His gaze swept to Isabel, who seemed to be deep in thought. He then glanced back to the taller male, who seemed to have calmed slightly by his words. The other sighed and gave a small nod and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Besides, we get citizenship up above and a nice amount of money if we succeed.”

“I trust your judgement. Let’s do this.”


	2. Chapter 1

-

They crashed through wooden crates as they all slingshot up and soar through the air, letting the sound of screaming merchants grow more distant. Levi glanced back periodically to see the usual Military Brigade struggle to keep up with the trio, but of course struggle as usual.

“They’re no match for us! They never will be!” Isabel gleefully shouted as he gracefully swung in her gear. Furlan flew not too far from them, grinning happily at the young girl before glancing back at Levi with a soft expression. Levi watched the two for a few moments before swinging out his hooks to a new part of the buildings, shooting forward with precision and speed. 

The black haired man looks back behind them again, smirking as he watched them falter with the gear and fall back. Behind them was a group of much more adept looking people in green capes. There they were. The Survey Corps. Levi shot the ODM gear behind him, letting the momentum swing him back and watched closely as the wings of freedom were uncovered as the cape billowed out. He watched piercing eyes stare at him as an interested smirk grew on the man’s face. Just by looking at him, he knew that was probably their target. Levi then looked forward, using his gear to swing over to where he had last seen Furlan and Isabel, the two welcoming him back with firm nods.

_ Just where they needed them. _

“You guys. You know right?” Levi said in the air, looking back at Farlan and Isabel. The red hair’s eyes lightened up before growing a much more serious look on her face. 

“Of course.” 

“It’s the job, right?” Farlan said smoothly, grinning wickedly in excitement. With a curt nod from Levi, The three then split up in different directions just as they planned. As expect, the four Corps members split up, leaving Levi with two. 

He flew along the Underground skyline with ease, glancing back sometimes to see if the Survey Dopes would be able to keep up with him or not. He scoffed to see the determination on their faces as they tried to keep up. If he really wanted to, he could probably lose these idiots so easily, but alas, citizenship makes him think differently. Levi swung into an open building, running through it and moving gracefully out. He looked below him before he shot hooks into the building to see the blonde man who was smiling earlier underneath him and flying up at quick speeds. Levi grunted as he shot forward, using gas for an extra boost. He then flew through a small tunnel before feeling the brunt force of something collide into him, ruining his momentum and making him crash into the ground. He quickly rolled and brought himself up. He glared at his blonde pursuer with the ugly ass facial hair and reached to his right upper thigh, flipping out his knife to his favored holding position and swinging with easy precision, hitting away one of the man’s blades.

_ Don’t kill. Only intimidate. _

The other man raised his lone sword into a defensive position, and Levi placed his other hand underneath the hand that grasped the knife, intending to give him more power. As he charges forward, he hears whizzing and looks up to see  _ another _ blonde coming down at intense speed

What’s with all these fucking blondes? 

The man is able to deflect the charge directed to his comrade and Levi glares at the man before backing up quickly, dodging a swing from the blades. As he regains his footing, he stops himself from fighting back, seeing many vulnerable spots where he could counter. The large blonde charges forward and Levi grabs his wrists, stopping him from slitting his throat. Both of them push against each other, trying to gain an advantage, breaths coming out loud. 

“Stop it. Look around you.” The blonde grit out. Levi glanced over his shoulder to see Isabel screaming and fighting and Farlan walking along calmly, knowing he was caught. Levi gave a sigh. His poor pride. 

After a few moments, he staring intensely into the blonde man's eyes, before opening up his hand, feeling the knife slowly slip before hearing it clatter onto the ground. The blonde then gave a small smirk, backing up and putting his blades away as the taller blonde who slammed into him at the start cuffed him.

-

“I’m Erwin Smith. And you are?” The man stood tall, looking down at the three now captured people. He frowned slightly at the lack of response, “How did you guys learn how to use the ODM like that? Quite impressive if you ask me,” once again, no response. He looked away from the three momentarily, nodding to the other blonde man who chased down Levi earlier.

Levi watched the world jolt forward as a hand shoved into his hair, shoving his face into the disgusting waste of the Underground. Isabel screaming out in protest rang in his ears as he felt the world quickly go black. She would’ve made a damn good actress if she wasn’t stuck in this shithole, he remarked to himself. The black haired man luckily was able to close his eyes in time to not get piss water in them, but he looked forward to scrubbing his face raw later. He was then forced upwards where he stared once again into piercing aegean blue eyes of Blonde doof #1.

After that shit was pulled, he was about to add that other blonde douchebag behind him to the trio’s hitlist. 

“Join us and we will help you evade punishments from the Military Police, which will be far worse than what we will offer,” 

It took everything in Levi to not smirk at the man he stared at. He expected it to be easy, but not like this. He waited a few beats, as if considering it.

“Deal.” 

\--

**_E._ **

“What the hell was that, Erwin?! Letting them in?! He was trying to kill us!” Miche barked out from his side, frowning. Erwin looked towards one of his closest friends as they walked through the corridors of the Corps Headquarters. He hummed thoughtfully as he listened to the outburst of the usually silent man. 

“They demonstrate amazing survival senses and ODM control, better than even a few in the Corps. It would’ve been foolish to let them rot in a cell or get hung,” he replied simply. The shaggy blonde scoffed, keeping his steady pace, “Especially Levi.”

“You’re going to regret letting them stay.”

  
  


\--

It was the first day that they were officially in the Corps, and he was already  _ sick of it.  _ People stared weirdly at him and his friends and nobody tried to approach them. He could constantly hear their hushed whispers that the soldiers thought weren’t decipherable. He didn't know surface dwellers were this fucking stupid.

“They’re all sewer rats, never learned a damn thing in their life.” 

“Titan fodder.”

“What did Erwin think bringing these Undergrounders to the Surface and thinking they could keep up?”

“I heard that they didn’t give any fight and it only took Erwin to apprehend all three. How fucking pathetic!”

His hands turned into fists at his sides, grimacing. He felt a hand place onto his shoulder, making him glance to his right and seeing Farlan watching him and giving a small shrug and soft smile. Levi calmed down, sighing and giving a small nod to him. Levi then stopped as a scruffy blonde man stepped into the trio’s path. He rolled his eyes and huffed. What was with blonde men that were annoying as fuck. 

“You guys are late to training. I expect better from you three than that,” The man snarled. Levi didn’t flinch underneath the man’s glare, studying him which only seemed to anger the other more, “Well, what are you waiting for?” He snapped. 

“How tha hell are we supposed ta know where ta go if ya don’t show us, dumbass?” The shorter man retorted simply. He heard Isabel snicker behind him and he gave a small smirk as the blonde went even redder in the face.

“Have some respect, rat. You’re lucky Erwin didn’t behead you on the spot,” He spat out, turning on a heel and stomping in the direction that he assumed the training grounds were.

“Let’s go before we get in ta too much trouble.”

\--

“That’s not how you hold a blade!” The man who he learned to be named Flagon yelled out. Levi rolled his eyes as he held the large blade in a reverse grip. 

“What it ta ya how ta hell I hold my goddamn blade. You ain’t ta one holdin’ it,” Levi scoffed, purposely waving the blade around and making Flagon yelp and move out of the way.

“You’ll see how it is when you go against actual titans. You’re going to die so fast, rat,” He spat back, arms crossing over his body as he glared at the three undergrounders, “At least your other thug friends have enough brain power to know how to hold a blade,” the blonde man then scoffed. Levi simply huffed, glancing away from the man in a very bored way as he kept his hands firmly gripped how he liked them. He saw Isabel bristle at the comment of Flagon, but Furlan calmed her down quickly, “Whatever. If you wish to die that fast, then be it. Let’s see how you do against some wooden replicas,” Flagon said simply, walking away.

“I hate ‘im,” Isabel growled out. Arms crossed at her chest as she glared daggers into the man’s back.

“We only need to endure this for a bit longer. Then we’ll be free.” 

“Alright rats! Whenever you guys are ready, get going! This is how the Survey Corps roll!” Another random solider called out. 

Levi huffed, glancing at his only companions momentarily before hooking to the tree and letting it carry him into the air. It felt like second nature, freeing, as he flew through the trees, blades in hand. He stared at a wooden object that was apparently what titans looked like. He huffed as he flew forward, using gas to do intricate flips and twists as he zeroed in on the nape.

_ The only place you can hit ta kill. _

Levi slashed through it deeply, even eliciting gasps from soldiers who gathered to watch. He boosted himself off the structure and hooked onto a tall tree and swung onto the branch, landing with feline grace before straightening out and glancing over his shoulder to the people below. His gaze darkened to see Erwin standing below, observing. He swung down to where Isabel was jumping around like a puppy on drugs and Furlan smiling at him from where he leaned against a tree.

“You did so good Aniki! You loo-”

“You would’ve died. You wasted too much gas,” A forgein voice boomed out from behind them. Levi turned around, hackles raised as Erwin approached them with a small frown. 

_ Just had ta ruin ta fuckin fun. _

“Good thang it was just trainin’ then huh?” Levi snarked back, glaring at the tall blonde. He could see Furlan frown from where he stood against the tree, getting ready to make a leave before Isabel decided to try to murder this dude now. 

“I was just pointing out what you can improve on. We aren’t out there to wow the titans in how he use our gear, impressive as that show was. Good job,” Erwin stated calmly. He then nodded to Flagon, “I think he will be ready for the expedition in the following week,” he added as he started to now walk off, already seeing what he wanted. Levi frowned in the man’s direction. Expedition? Is that what it’s called when they leave the walls? He stored that information for later to tell Furlan and Isabel. For now, he had to plan. It would be the perfect time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding this now to make up for such a short chapter beforehand!


	3. Chapter 2

\--

Levi galloped through the fog on his black mare, eyes squinting into the horizon to catch any glimpse of his group. He didn’t dare call, afraid of the attention it might’ve brought to him. He had went ahead for whatever reason, to find what, he doesn’t remember. All he knows is that he has to regroup before he’s questioned or punished by Flagon for some stupid reason.

Screams cut through the fog before stopping as soon as it happened. 

_ “LEVI” _

A knot twists in his gut as he recognizes the voice of Furlan. He digs his heels into his mare, urging her beyond her limits as she breathes heavily, then suddenly his world topples as the mare slips and skids through the mud on her side six feet from him. The short man shakily raises to his feet, blades gripped in a white knuckle hold as he gazes around the blank clearing. All he sees are bodies, and soon a head rolls into view. He stares into the emerald eyes of what seemed like a poor young soul. He freezes in realization as cold sweat starts to form on his temple. 

Isabel. 

A chuckle is heard from behind him. He turns to see his stupidly handsome ( _ huh???)  _ face with a stupid smirk. 

Erwin Smith stood behind him, smirking and giggling.

_ How dare he. _

Levi drew his blade before charging at the man, just like how he did to Miche the day they met in the Underground. 

“THE FUCK” 

Levi jolted and blinked, staring at Furlan’s doubled over figure with Idabel behind the blonde, staring at him with a fearful expression. He frowned, standing normally as he gazed at the two.

“What?”

“Whatcha mean, what? You just fuckin almost slugged Isabel, ya ass,” Furlan snarled out, finally recovering from the blow and bristling, “We leave ya alone for like ten minutes to go check, and you fuckin’ charge us.”

Levi frowned. Brows furrowing as he glanced between the pair, hands still shaking from the terror he just experienced, unsure of what just happened in the matter of minutes that he had that nightmare of sorts. 

“I’m sorry-”

“Damn right!” Furlan snapped uncharacteristically, “And before you ask, we couldn’ find anythin o’ interest in the office. Jus books n shit.” 

The raven haired man huffed,  _ of course he was back to his normal self _ . He then glanced around him as he noticed where they were - in the huge supply basement. They had chosen this place due to the non existent traffic and the fact it wasn’t too suspicious for them to all congregate, as if anyone really paid attention to the three. He also forgot about why they had been in there at first. To find the paper Lobov wanted them to take, which was another part of their mission. 

“I hadda nightmare,” he added simply as he leaned against one of the support pillars. Furlan frowned as he crossed his arms. Isabel seemed to have calmed down too, sitting on one of the sturdier crates as she eyed him with a small frown. She then opens her mouth before the supply door slams open. 

“There you guys are. We are leaving for the expedition in two days, so start getting ready. And get out of here,” Flagon calls out before slamming the doors shut once again. Levi sighs, looking towards Furland and Isabel, then back at the door. 

“Les talk outside,” Levi states, already walking to the door. He needed fresh air. Everything felt suffocating as he mulled over his dream he just woke up from. He opened up the doors of the second story balcony that many rarely frequented. Slowly, the small man made his way to the edge before sitting down on the cold stone, relishing in the temperature difference. He looked over his shoulder to see his companions making their way over, looking understandably confused at his sudden request. He feels his hands get clammy as he looks forward again.

“Ya guys can’t go on ta expedition. Make an excuse as to why ya can’t go,” Levi says, almost even pleading. He feels himself start to slowly shake, but decides to blame it on the fact it’s night and in the winter than the fear of hearing what he heard again in his dream. 

“What?” Isabel yelped. He could see her whip her heads in his direction, peering at him skeptically. 

“Do you not trust our ability as soldiers? Do you think we would die that easily?” Furlan challenged, still standing behind the pair that were sitting. Levi could hear the scuffling of his boots and a sigh as the tall blonde slowly takes a seat on his left, looking at him with a steady gaze, “Or is there another reason?”

“No. Of course I wouldn’t question y’all… it’s jus that it may be easier if it was only one of us goin’, to not make it as suspicious to what happens,” he murmured, hands fidgeting. He couldn’t bring himself to tell them the real reason to why he couldn’t bare to see them outside the walls. Levi sighs, placing his head on his hand that was propped by his knee up. He stares out into the distance, watching the trees gently sway in the harsh winter breeze. He then sits back, looking at Isabel, then Furlan who looked more pissed than earlier.

“We aren’t gonna just leave you to do everything. We’ll be fine. We can handle anything that comes at us, just like Below, right?” Furlan offers almost gently, tilting his head with one of his signature smirks. 

“Yeah! We can do it all together! Don’t worry about us Aniki. We have your back!” Isabel said cheerfully, popping up into a stand and grinning happily. She sways as she loses her balance and leans forward to place a hand on Levi’s shoulder to steady herself with a small laugh. Normally, the gesture was something that would’ve made him flinch away, knife already drawn and ready to fight. That’s when he realized how much he trusted these two with his life. He shouldn’t worry about their ability or if a stupid dream would come true. He knew that with them, they could all conquer anything that came against them. 

“We better get to planning then.” 

\--

Isabel sat on her dark bay gelding, stroking his neck and giggling as the horse turned his head to lick at her open palm. Levi swung up onto his large black mare, organizing her mane to sit neatly on one side as it usually did. He then heard Furlan approaching on his gelding, already mounted up. He glanced at the other man, realizing how the hunter green cape they all wore seemed to suit him well, bringing out the color of his eyes. 

Levi huffed at himself, shaking his head slightly before he turned in his saddle as Commander Shadis started to call out getting their attention.

“This journey marks the 28th Expedition outside the walls! As winter approaches, the weather seems to be a bit foggy and there was rain, so the ground is slick…” 

After that, he started to zone out, thinking over the plan as he fidgeted with the leather reins in his hands. 

“Soldiers! Advance!” 

Yelling was heard as they started to gallop out the gates of Wall Maria, the cheers of citizens slowly fading as the deafening sound of hoofbeats filled the ears of the soldiers. As they left the gate, they all started to melt out into different smaller groups. 

Of course Levi, Furlan, and Isabel were in Flagon’s groups along with one blacked haired asshole who always got on Isabel’s case. 

Speaking of asshole,

“Just don’t try to fuck up kid,” a voice called out mockingly from where Flagon and the other man were in the front. Levi rolled his eyes. There’s another one for the shit list. 

“Hey shitty haircut. Mind ya own fuckin’ buisness. Nobody cares whatcha have to cry about this time,” Levi barked out, not letting the man get away with the remark against Isabel, who seemed to be biting her tongue in both annoyance and also laughter. 

“Guys, be quiet. You can argue when we get back, but for now let’s focus on this mission,” Flagon barked out, diffusing the situation. After that, there was silence before a voice screamed out distantly.

“TITAN TO THE LEFT OF FORMATION!”

Oh yeah. They were all still grouped together like sheep because of the order by Shadis. Levi glanced to his left, where of course, his group was placed. He watched the 10 meter start approaching slowly, eyeing the large group of people. Up close, they were kinda scarier than Levi thought, but they were also ugly and really naked. Levi frowned at the thought as he wondered how they washed themselves successfully out here when there was no water.

Levi stood up in his saddle, pulling out his blades as he shot a hook into a small tree. He then leapt off the saddle and started to whiz towards the titan, hooking into its shoulder as he used the momentum and also gas to swing around and cut into his nape. He then flew back to where he spotted his mare galloping towards him. Levi took a seat back in his saddle as he moved back into the formation. 

“NEUTRALIZED” Flagon yelled out. 

So far, this expedition stuff seemed pretty easy, Levi remarked to himself as he put his blades back into the holders before picking back up to reins. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the blood the slowly vaporized on his hands. 

\--

They were a few hours into the journey now at most, and fatigue was starting to wear on him. He could feel his mare start to tire slightly, but kept asking her to go along at the pace everyone else was at. Here and there they would find a titan, but it was usually Levi who was the one to neutralize them. The weather was getting progressively worse, the fog getting thicker.

Now was his chance. 

He fell back slightly to where Furlan and Isabel made small talk in hushed whispers. 

“I’m going ta carry on. Cover me if they ask where I am. It’s or never,” he said firmly. He got a nod from both and a smile from Isabel.

“Good luck Levi-Aniki. We know you can do it,” she says quietly, but with energy. 

“We’ll see you soon. I know you can do it,” Furlan said softly, smiling even with teeth. Levi smiled back at the two before giving a small nod. He then looks forward and urges his mare to speed up.

It was time to find Erwin Smith and finally get out of this hell hole. 

\--

He went far, but couldn’t find any sign of Erwin in the front of the formation. Levi felt a sense of defeat as he started to ride back to where he remembered last seeing the squad. As he rode through the thick fog, the silence felt deadly and eerie. He puts a hand above his eyes, trying to see if he could spot any movement. A knot started to form in his stomach before he shook away the feeling. They said they would be fine. A small setback wouldn’t be any bad in their mission. He wasn’t very worried about it at the moment. He was more so worried of finding Isabel and Furlan.

He asked his fatigued mare for more as he tried desperately to find his companions.

His world suddenly rolled forward as he flew off the neck of his mare after she stumbled on the slick ground. He skidded through the mud on his left side, laying for a moment in a dazed fashion before looking forward to see his mount several feet away slowly getting to her hooves, head lowered exhaustion at being pushed. Levi slowly brought his hands underneath his body, pushing himself up before bring his feet underneath himself also, slowly standing up. He looks to his left before freezing. His vision blurs as his hands shake. 

Isabel.

Her usually clear and glittering emerald green eyes were blank, looking back at him with a look of agony and shock. Her mouth was open in what seemed like a scream as blood trickled from the right corner. The only piece of her that wasn’t missing was her head, the rest probably in some bastard titan’s stomach. He then hears a noise and turns quickly to be face to face with a titan. In the mouth of the black haired beast was a lithe blonde figure, hands outstretched and a desperate look on his face.

“Le-” he was cut off with an agonized gasp as the titan crushed down on his midsection, killing him instantly before his top half slowly slipped out of the titan’s mouth. 

Levi blankly looked at the body now, sides heaving. His closest friend, the one who never gave up on him, no matter how prickly he was.

The short man let out a scream of anguish before shooting forward at the titan. It all felt like a blur as he slicked through every limb on that  _ damn titan _ . He finally stood at the fallen figure as he sliced it’s head clean off. Levi breathed heavily as he stared at the evaporating figure, drenched in blood and hands shaking. He listened to the thundering beats of hooves and turned to watch as two horses came towards him and his now large titan skeleton. 

He watched as Erwin swung off his horse, Miche following not far behind as the man went around to sniff around to see if there were any survivors. 

“It seems you’re the only one who survived. How pathetic.”

Levi bristled in rage, swinging his body fully towards him and pulling out the finally blade he had left. 

He will complete the mission, even if he died after. Citizenship no longer mattered.

Only revenge. 

He charged forward and was taken aback as Erwin grasped at the blade, expression unhanging as blood started to drip steadily from his now cut hand. Levi kept pushing forward, threatening now to fully slice through the hand of his target. 

“I’m going to kill you… that’s the only reason I’m here… to kill you,” Levi snarled out. He heard the clanking of Miche’s gear, but the man seemed to have some sort of order to not intervene. He watched as Erwin used his free hand to fish into his jacket pocket, grabbing a sealed scroll and tossing it to his left. Levi instantly stopped putting pressure, stumbling back as if burned.

“His crime document. It was already sent. That one’s a fake,” Erwin said simply, starting to cradle his injured hand, but never taking his eyes off of Levi. Levi glared daggers at the tall blonde, shaking.

“You knew all along. You knew we were after you and you sti-” He lunged forward again, Erwin holding out a hand to protect himself but Miche steps in, grabbing Levi from behind and throwing him onto the ground. 

He still sent his friends to an agonizing death, one that they would’ve faced together with the Military Police. 

Levi stayed on the ground, gritting his teeth together as he felt tears well. A rough sob left his body as he brought himself to his knees, Erwin staring down at him with a neutral expression, though guilt flashed through his eyes for only a second. 

He lost everything that mattered to him.

“Don’t live with regrets. They will dull your decisions in the future. It’ll make you dependent on others, and all you need to do after is face the same fate as your friends.” Levi flinched at the words, staring back at the man, “Each decision you make will lead to an ultimate goal in the future. It’s up to you now to stay clear, so you have purpose,” the man simply added, never taking his eyes off the hitman. 

Levi drops his head now, sobs wracking his body as he stares at the muddy and bloody ground. 

“We are going to continue this expedition. I expect you to come, Levi.” 

He gives a small nod, slowly bringing himself to his feet, eyes dull as he follows the two other men to his horse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We gonna start to get into more like.. Erwin n Levi scenes soon. I just rlly needed to build a background n stuff!
> 
> A lot of this is heavily based on the OVA: No regrets as you can see lmao

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but consider it like a prologue to what's gonna happen!
> 
> This is my first ever like... multi chapter series, and I am ass at committing to shit so let's see how I'll do lmao 
> 
> And yes Levi speaks really weird. It's all part of the plot n stuff  
> I just imagine people from the underground could never really like afford education, so they were never taught how to pronounce words properly etc, especially if a lot of the kids were abandoned at a young age.


End file.
